


Slip of The Tongue

by ZombiChirp (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Busted, Crack-ish?, M/M, Modern AU, Semi sort of car sex, just a little, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ZombiChirp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han's tongue keeps slipping up.<br/>Oh and he learns how not to first meet your boyfriend's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes my first semi-kind-of-porn. Just a lil.  
> I have been practicing ;u;

It happens accidentally of course, a slip of the tongue actually.

The thing was, Han was so used to calling him kid. The main reason behind this was the fact that while Han had already graduated from High School, Luke was still _in_ High School. He had been Luke’s upperclassman, and Luke had looked like a kid to him when he had first met him as a freshman. Of course, Han too, had looked like a kid (No, but they had been _young men_ as Padme called them, pinching their cheeks affectionately). Now though, Luke was at the end of his Junior year while Han had been out of school for a while. The name stuck however, even when he had been dating Luke’s twin sister, Leia.

When Han had been dating Leia however, he occasionally called her babe. This was not a slip of the tongue, and it wasn’t something you called a regular ol’ friend. He wasn’t dating Leia anymore though, nor did he think of Luke as a replacement back up to spend time with. He and Leia ended their relationship on good terms. It had been a mutual decision, and they remained friends. And he had always been Luke’s friend, they hung out in the Skywalker’s garage even before Han had begun dating his sister. And even though he had already graduated, he still dropped by to spend time with them, bringing Chewie along with him. Currently, he was fixing up some things on his car, which he lovingly called The Millennium Falcon. And so the first time he says it, it’s really a huge mix up between the names ‘kid’ and ‘babe’ even though the two sounded nothing alike.

“HAN S0L0? Really?” Luke asked with a tiny grin of amusement when he read Han’s new license plate.  
  
“What?” Han asked, unsure what he was talking about at first before he smirked back in realization, "Well yeah. Couldn’t think of a better set of numbers and letters, what’s not to like? Pass the wrench, will ya’ babe?”

Luke automatically reached for the wrench not registering what exactly he was just called until his eyes met his friend’s as he passed him the tool. He paused, went back over that phrase in his head. Han froze the exact moment Luke backtracked.

“Did you-”

“What? No. Did I what?”

“-just call me-”

“No. No way, really. You need to get your ears checked.”

“-babe.” Luke finished with a huge grin on his face before informing, "You're never living this one down. I'm not going to let you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, kid.” Han muttered as he rolled beneath the car, mostly to hide the slight coloring in his cheeks.

The second time was much better. Not only because it _wasn’t_ an accident or because they actually _were_ together this time; but because the second time, they were in the back of the Millennium Falcon and Han’s hand was down Luke’s pants as the younger man fought the urge to whine into his friend’s mouth.

It was supposed to be the end to a date, but they had gotten carried away when Luke had leaned over to kiss him goodnight. It hadn’t been a pretty kiss at all. It was tooth clashing, and awkward but still good, and then at some point Han had lost his shirt and Luke had ended up in his lap, back up against his chest, and squirming in his grip; _needingneedingneeding_ to get more friction rather than the slow, lazy strokes Han had him under.

Luke broke the heated kiss, a strand of spit connecting their lips before breaking, and Han took a moment to shamelessly admire the view, hand stilling, keeping a firm grip on Luke’s cock. His thumb grazed across the head, with enough pressure to make Luke’s hips snap up. Whatever Luke had been about to say was quickly forgotten.  
  
“Han!” He hissed, arching into him, making himself so pretty for him.

“That’s it baby...” Han whispered against his ear, warm and breathless making Luke absolutely _writhe_ against his chest,“That's it..." His hand began moving faster now, picking up speed.

Luke twisted his arm back to get his fingers in Han's hair, turning his head so that he could kiss him again. So that Han would swallow the filthy sounds that threatened to spill out of his mouth. But what he could not muffle was the rocking squeak of the car, the slick, wet sound that accompanied Han's jerky motions, all of these adding onto the tightness that was building up, tighter still, until-

 "Han, wait- I'm going to..." Luke began but Han's arm held him in place, snaking around his torso, hand resting flat on his chest.

"I know," He grinned against the shell of Luke's ear. Luke couldn't help but feel laughter bubble in his chest that cut off when the older boy jerked his hips under him, erection pressing up against Luke's backside. His lips fell open, eyes closed, and he moaned.

"It's alright, come on. Let go for me, baby." He said as Luke's hand gripped his arm tightly for something, anything to hold onto when it finally spilled from him and over Han's fingers.

Luke turned in his friend's hold, Han let him and fell on his back against his leather seats as Luke began kissing him again. He rather liked the way Luke's hands pressed up against his chest like that...

And suddenly the car door was yanked open by Anakin Skywalker looking positively pissed.

"Well... Crap." Han muttered to Luke with just the corner of mouth, just a little scared to move his lips. Just a little.

Instead, he just gave Mr. Skywalker a small wave.


End file.
